To Impregnate A Mockingjay
by ilovechipotle888
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are interviewing for the Quarter Quell when Peeta does it. He reveals their pregnancy to the world. The only problem? Katniss isn't pregnant... BEING REWRITTEN, Now a drabble fic!
1. Peeta's announcement

Expecting the unexpected

_Please don't say anything reckless, Peeta. _I thought. It was his turn for our Quarter Quell interview, and I was as nervous as could be. My interview went surprisingly smooth, and Cinna had the audience in a trance over my dress.

''So, Peeta,'' The fimiliar host's voice filled the room from where we watched his interview. ''How are things?'' He asked. ''I gotta tell you Ceaser, I'm not too happy,'' said Peeta. _Uh oh, _I thought.

''Elaborate for us,'' said Ceaser, raising his eyebrow. Sometimes this man could be so sarcastic, as if he didn't know what Peeta was talking about. For crying out loud, we were being sent back into the Hunger Games for the second year in a row.

''Well, Ceaser.. I'm just upset that I never got to meet her,'' _Her? Who is this 'her' Peeta is talking about? Oh lord Peeta. Please, don't dig a hole any deeper for us. _I thought. ''And who exactly is this her, Peeta?'' Ceaser asked, clearly confused.''The baby, yes that's right, Katniss is pregnant.'' _OH MY GOD, PEETA! I can't breathe, this is it. We're going to be exexcuted on live television._

The crowd went wild. So many shouts, so much bickering and arguing. My fellow tributes and victors all gave me sad reasurring smiles. They felt bad about the baby that didn't exist.

After Peeta's interview, we all met back stage. We were told that President Snow wanted to talk to us.

''Congratulations, Katniss and Peeta. Is it a boy or a girl?'' Snow asks. The hatred I have for him almost falls out of my mouth before Peeta notices and steps in.

''We're too early in the pregnancy to know what it is, President Snow.'' Peeta replies nonchalantly.

After a long converstation we're on our way back to the victor's village. I can't believe Peeta. I don't know if I'm more angry or nervous.

''I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't know what else to do. I thought if they thought you were pregnant, they would take you out of the games.'' Peeta explains. I can't staymad at those beautiful blue eyes, it's just too impossible. Boy, do I love Peeta.

''Peeta, we still have to go. A pregnancy won't change anything. President Snow wants us dead, and that's all there is to it.'' I say spitefully.

''You don't know that Katniss, let's just hope for the best. Haymitch said that he would take care of it, let's just go to sleep and hope for the best.'' He says. ''I love you, Katniss.''

I blush, now I really can't stay mad with him. He's so beautiful. The color of his eyes, his perfect teeth, the way his cheeks dimple when he smiles at me. And he's all mine, that's what makes it so much better.

I wake up to hear the television on. I walk down the stairs just to catch President snow's final words.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are expecting a child. Due to these turn in events, we will disinclude these two from participating in the Quarter Quell. Congratulations to the Star Crossed Lovers from District Twelve.

_I'm out of the games, and now Panem is expecting a baby...I have to have a baby._


	2. IMPORTANT

THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, ALBEIT A VERY IMPORTANT ONE SO PLEASE READ!

I have taken a hiatus. That last time I updated my story was august 21, 2014 and school had started. In my first year of high school, I didn't do so great, and so I decided that I need to only focus on school.

Well, in the first quarter I still wasn't doing so great. But you should be pleased to know that I currently have a 3.6 gpa compared to my last year's 2.6! *WHOOP*

**anyway! (most important part here) **I am back. I've been reading a lot of other fics, from other fandoms too and have decided that while my story was a great idea, it was childish in the way it was written and to be honest, lazy.

SO IM REWRITING IT! The only chapter to be left alone will be the very first one! Please stick with me, and I promise to make this fic a much better one! THANK YOU, CHIPOTLE...


	3. Big Changes

**A/N: And the new, improved (or so I hope) story starts here...**

_Katniss... (One week later)_

Since Peeta's announcement, they've taken us out of the games. However, President Snow plans to go ahead with the Quarter Quell as planned.

It makes my stomach hurt.

President Snow is a cruel man. The victors earned their freedom fair and square when they won the games, but he still drags them back in. That's not even the worst part. The Quarter Quell is my fault, and now I don't even have to take my own punishment. It isn't fair.

Peeta tries to assure me that is as much his fault as it is my mine, but I'm not buying it. The mockingjays they painted in the train tunnels do not represent the both of us, they represent _me. _The salute they threw up after our speeches is a signature staple of mine. I threw it up after Rue's funeral, and while I only wanted to honor my friend a savior, President snow and apparently the people of Panem saw it as an act of Rebellion.

Peeta and I have been spending a lot of time together. The people of District 12 are happy for the two of us and our nonexistent baby, Gale is not.

_One week ago..._

_Peeta is at the bakery with his father, and I am home alone. I can't hunt anymore, as this is questionable activity for a pregnant woman. I've spent the better part of the day huffing and rolling my eyes._

_There's a knock at the door. I walk to it bemused, we weren't expecting company, were we? Maybe it's Effie or someone of the sort._

_It's Gale._

_I am both shocked and nervous, but I don't know why. I don't owe him an explanation, but I feel like I do. The only people who know we aren't cousins are the citizens of District 12, how did he think this could work out?_

_He's angry, glaring down at me as if he is my superior or something other. I huff indignantly at him, who is he my father? My father is dead._

_''Katniss.'' He hisses. I am confused, what exactly is he angry about? Surely he did not think we really could have made a relationship with each other? It obviously could not have worked out between us. I understand that the world is modernizing each and everyday, but the last time I checked, incestuous relationships were still not in. _

_''Gale,'' I nod. We've been standing in the doorway for a good minute, so I move to the side to let him come in. ''Do you want something to drink, eat?'' I ask politely. Effie says I need manners._

_''You can stop with the pleasantries, you know why I'm here,'' he says. _

_''No, I don't Gale?'' I ask bemused._

_''Katniss, you know I love you. You're pregnant with his baby? Way to go.'' He spits arrogantly. _

_''What is your problem, Gale? We can't be together. I don't see you that way, and we are supposed to be COUSINS remember?'' My voice raising slightly. _

_''Katniss, you don't love him! You don't want marriage, or kids! We could run away and start a family together!'' He yells._

_I don't bother with telling him to watch his mouth. He is only saaying things that President Snow already knows have been said or thought about. ''And what? Live like goddamned Mud Men!?'' I scream in his face. _

_I'm not sure what I was expecting him to say back, but him kissing me was not the response I was looking for. Peeta walking in when he kissed me also did not help the situation._

_Like, at all._

_''What the hell?'' He looks pissed. I'm angry too, but at Gale. This probably looks bad. I was going to go the ''its not what it looks like'' route, but that sounds horrible, even in my head._

_So, I do what I think he would appreciate._

_I turn around and punch Gale in the face. Then I throw in an, ''asshole!'' for good measure. _

_''Katniss!'' Peeta yells. He pulls me towards him. ''What's going on here?'' _

_''Gale came to congratulate us on the newest addition to our family, isn't that right Gale?'' I spit sarcastically. _

_Gale rubs at his already bruising face angry, ''I hope you two are fucking happy. Katniss, you know I love you! We could do this.'' _

_As angry as I am, it makes it easy to lie right through my teeth._

_''And what do you expect Gale? I get an abortion, and we go off into the woods to play Tarzan? I love Peeta, and I love this baby, and I won't give that up for anyone! Not even you.'' I am on a roll._

_Both of their eyes widen, obviously not expecting that from me._

_''I see.'' Gale says, eyes shifting between Peeta and myself. _

_''Do you?'' I drawl sarcastically. I am really getting tired of him, and my palms are getting itchy. I am tired of Gale. He's been acting like this ever since the first games. I don't think he really loves me, but if he does, what can I do about that? I honestly feel that he is just jealous of my feelings towards Peeta._

_Gale ignores me and gets up to leave, but turns to us before he does. ''Congratulations.'' and with that he leaves. _

* * *

I have not spoken to him since, I am fine with that because what he did was wrong but I do miss our old friendship. Peeta has been keeping me great company, and I _really _enjoy trying for a baby. Peeta makes me want it.

I'm bored of sitting around the house, as there is nothing to clean or anything. I think I will go visit with my mother and sister.

Prim opens the door, I smile and give her a hug. ''What are you up to, Little Duck?''

She informs of her plans for a date with Rory later on tonight. I am surprised. It feels odd to think that Prim is old enough to be dating. At around 7 Prim begins to get dressed, and I realize that Peeta should be home soon. I'm excited, I'd like to do some baby making.

Prim wears her hair down in soft waves, and has on a pretty pale blue dress that Cinna gifted to her for her birthday last month. She looks gorgeous. My mother and I tell her this and she starts blushing. At 7:30 the doorbell rings, and I want to be the one to answer it.

I breeze past my mother and open the door, ''Hi Rory.'' I grin.

His face burns, ''Hi, Katniss. Is Prim ready to go?''

''She'll be down in just a minute. Where are you two going?'' I question.

''I packed a picnic, my mom cooked some game I caught.'' He answers, obviously slightly embarrassed. He looks relieved and awed when Prim finally comes to the door. ''Ready to go, Rory?'' she asks.

''Y-Yes. You look beautiful, Prim.'' They're both as red as possible by now, so I try to save them trouble. ''Go on you two, have fun!'' I grin.

They shuffle off awkwardly, and I laugh. I turn to my mother, ''I should be getting home, Peeta will be there soon.'' I tell her.

''Okay, maybe come visit again tomorrow? I know you're bored in the house.'' She says. I tell her yes, and just as I am at the top of our porch steps Peeta is walking through the gate to the Victor's Village. At this same moment, Haymitch comes flying out the house like a headless chicken. I would have laughed had he not looked so serious.

''What is it, Haymitch?'' I ask, wearily.

''You haven't seen the news?'' He asks. I shake my head no, and so does Peeta.

''President snow died from a heart attack about an hour ago.''

And with that, I pass out.

**A/N: So? For those of you who read the original TIAMJ, what do you think of the change? Anyone interested in the original chapter is more than welcomed to it. Let me know in a review. I know the chapter is kind of short, but I think the story will be better this time...**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!? REVIEW!**


	4. Mrs Old Haggy Mellark

**A/N: Decided that this would be more of a drabble fic...**

_After Discovery of Pregnancy..._

Being pregnant is weird. It's crazy to know that there is another life growing inside of me. Peeta asks me if I want a boy or a girl, but I'm not sure that I care. As long as my- our- baby is happy and healthy I am fine with that.

After President Snow's death, Peeta asked if I still wanted to have a baby. It was a good question, and he had good reason to ask it. I understood where he was coming from. But the idea of a baby had grown on me, and I was looking forward too.

I also really enjoyed baby making.

After President Snow's death, there was an election in which we had to vote. Both Peeta and I were 18 so we got to vote. The election was between two women, Alma Coin and C. Paylor, we never did learn Paylor's first name. Peeta and I voted for Paylor, we both got uneasy vibes from Coin when we had the chance to meet her. She was like Snow reincarnated if you asked me.

Anyway.

I've known about the pregnancy for a little more than 2 weeks, which my mother and Prim says should make me around 8. They said you were supposed to add 6 weeks to the pregnancy, they obviously knew more than me about things like this, so I didn't question it.

I often found myself affectionately rubbing my still flat stomach. I knew I already loved my baby, and I vowed to be a better parent than I'd ever had.

It was amazing knowing that I was bringing a child into this world and not having to worry about he or she being reaped, dying in a blood bath, young and undeserving.

Shudder.

I am excited. I feel that these 9 months will go by both too fast and too slow. I am worried our child might not like me, but Peeta assures me that he or she will love me as much as he does.

Such a sweetie.

Since I've not much else to do with myself these days, hunting being off limits and all, I've already began to gather a list of baby names. I'm trying to decide if I want to go with the traditional Everdeen girl style and name my daughter after a flower, if so I like Lily. But then, I also like names like Isabelle and Abby. Macy is currently number one on my list, though.

For boys, I have a lot of options, and I've only read about two pages of the baby book. I know for sure I don't want my son to be a Peeta Jr. Not that I dislike Peeta's name, but it just doesn't sound right. This baby is original, made from love. It shouldn't have a hand me down name, it's special so he or she will have it's own name.

It feels wrong to call the baby it, even though thats kind of what it looks like right now.

I'm all over the place lately. But I'm just so excited. I know that I'm young to have a baby, but Peeta and I are married and have more money than we know what to do with. We donate some to District 12, because the people deserve it. They've started remodeling the town square, Peeta is excited for the new sleek look at Mellark's Bakery.

I'm excited for cheese buns.

Mr. Mellark is officially handing down the bakery to Peeta. He is, after all, the most enthusiastic about baking, and is probably the best at it out of the entire family.

Speaking of the entire family, Mrs. Mellark is an old hag. I don't see how she and Peeta could be related.

At all?

If she were the father and Mr. Mellark were the mother, I'd be conviced Mr. Mellark had stepped out on old Haggy. She and Peeta can not possibly be of the same blood.

I hope our baby doesn't come out as haggy as she is. Haggy is her name in my head, and sometimes too Peeta because it makes him laugh.

He agrees that his old Hag of a mother is Haggy. I love him more for it.

Life is going great, there's a lot of things to consider with our new baby, but for right now we'd like to keep it to ourselves.

Now that the country knows the truth behind Peeta and mine's relationship, they find it even more endearing. I can't understand why. This means they're hounding us now more than ever, which means we can't really tell anyone about our pregnancy. It's a good thing that anyone not from District 12 tends to avoid District 12, or I'd not be able to hide my pregnancy for long.

Peeta and I agreed we want it to be just us for a while. Him, me, and our baby.

I've not yet had an ultrasound, considering the limited technology in District 12, but I can't wait to have one. Now that Paylor is president, all the Districts are being treated equally, and the people of District 12 are flourishing.

It warms my heart.

Anyway.

Rory and Prim are still dating. So cute. I'm glad they're less awkward and stuff now, I don't think I could've survived that. I'm pretty sure extraneous laughing would bother the baby.

Wouldn't it?

I'm going to go ask my mother...

**A/N: So? Drabble fic? Yay or nay? I'm feeling it. Also, Peeta POV? Yay or nay? Review... Might finish the story tonight with the drabble idea! :) :) :)**

**Btw... Love Snarky Katniss. Tired of reading fics with Debby Downer Katniss. You like? Let me know...**


	5. Important Authors note (pls read)

**A/N: I have to apologize to my readers, and I have a few things to address. For starters, I feel like such a hypocrite. I hate when I find a great story and its incomplete. To be completely honest, I don't even read incomplete stories. So I would like to say thank you for all still giving my stories a chance, despite the date difference. I am also amazed that I haven't had any mean comments. The meanest thing anyone has said to me is: "Nah for the drabble fic." And that's fine. I chose to make my story a drabble fic because I am much more of a reader than a writer and I honestly feel that if I tried to write, I would be copying stories I've read previously. This is definitely not a post mockingjay, pre epilogue fic. This is me trying to write a less depressed version of Katniss, because I am sick of her and Peeta needs love, too. If you do not agree or like, no one is forcing you to read my story. I admit that I need to go ahead and finish this story, but honestly everyone, I have no inspiration. I don't know what to write about. I don't want to write a story where everything is perfect from end to beginning, because I don't think you all would like that. If you are okay with this, let me know.. Give me ideas of where you think I should take the story...PLEASE.**

**Also, guys... I live in a state where ecoli has affected Chipotle and I have even read about a local woman dying from it. I haven't had chipotle in 3 or 4 months :((( **


End file.
